Twilight
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Shane Gray is a vampire. Mitchie Torres is a mortal who has fallen in love with the vampire and that is not the brightest spell in the book. INSPIRED BY TWILIGHT SERIES BY STEPHANIE MAYER, NO FLAMES PLEASE SMITCHIE ALL THE WAY!
1. Chapter 1

**This FanFic was inspirede by Stephanie Mayer's brilliant book series "TWILIGHT", I have ony read the first book, so I am basing it on her mythical creatures. I advise you read them and I am so starting the new book now! ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!**

I am Shane Gray and I am a vampire. A blood sucking creature with fangs and a craving for human flesh, however, that's not me, that was my family. I've always been different from them, I mean I consider myself a vegetarian because I don't drink blood. Personally, I think it's disgusting and brutal.

I'm also different because I can go out during the day and not burn or melt or whatever the myths say but my disadvantage is that everything is attracted to me, we except boys of course. I've been 18 years old for over 400 years and I have never found myself a mate, because none are good enough for me. My sister, Emma, is 370 years old and she drinks blood, however, she only drinks dying people's blood or animals. She never attacks a human unless their dying in pain or already dead. Emma and I have been to probably millions of different high schools since we became vampires. Emma is very beautiful with long locks of blonde hair and fair lightish grey skin. Her eyes are an intense blue colour, whereas mine are a yellowy brown colour that makes me seem like a cat and that's the one thing that turns girls on.

Emma and I always keep to ourselves and ignore those who are attracted to us, having already decided that if we ever get a mate, it will be a vampire. It would be too tempting to go out with a human as it could trigger the venom valve, the one thing that I haven't used in over 397 years.

Yes, it took me three years to stop drinking human blood and I never wanted to go back to it because I wouldn't be able to stop afterwards and I would become a monster like cousin David. I shivered at the thought and Emma laid a hand on my shoulder. As we are vampires, we have special powers, such as super fast running, super strength, the ability to fly (not as bats, but in our physical form), to shape shift, not sleep for weeks unless we need to regenerate. We do this is the forest and Emma and I weave ourselves in a cocoon and appear to the human eye as a tree. Vampires also have 10,000 times enhanced senses and two individual powers.

I can read minds and manipulate people into doing things with a single glance. Emma has the ability to foretell the future depending on the individuals choices and force fields, which come in handy during fights with other vampires or other supernatural beings and also very annoying when she blocks me out.

Emma and I walked through the hallway of Redshore High, when suddenly someone bumped into me. Emma laughed as I fell to the floor, groaning. Suddenly the sweet smell of blood entered my nostrils and I looked up to see a brown haired girl on the floor in front of me, but the problem was that I couldn't read her mind and by the new look on Emma's face, she realised it too. She probably had a vision and I sighed and flicked her.

'Sorry, um, I was wondering if you could help me.' She said to me and this caught my attention, so I turned back to the brown haired girl and addressed her curtly.

'Yes, how?'

'Well, I'm new here and my name is Mitchie Torres and I need to get to Biology, but I don't know where everything is.' She said quickly and I once again tried to read her mind, but failing miserably.

'Well I have biology next, so you can follow us. Emma has a chemistry which is next to us, so just…you know.' I said, a cold edge in my voice and she shivered and I knew that she was drawn in by me already.

'Oh ignore him Mitchie, Shane, my brother, isn't comfortable around other people. I'm Emma by the way, Emma Gray.' Emma shook Mitchie's hand and Mitchie flinched.

'Your hand, it's so cold.' She whispered and she looked at Emma, who looked at me nervously.

'Our family has always had cold hands, so deal with it.' I said harshly and she stepped back.

'I'm sorry if I offended you.' She stuttered and my stone dead, no longer beating heart suddenly twitched. Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Mitchie.

'Once again, excuse my brother Mitchie. You see, every girl is always chatting him up and he can't really talk to people, rather he doesn't know how to handle them. No one ever talks to us here at Redshore, unless they either want to ask one of us out or need something, so naturally we don't talk to them and well, I'm not so bad.

'See ya later Ems.' I said and I entered Biology and took my usual seat by the window and watched Mitchie, with my yellow eyes, hand her slip to Dr Collins, our teacher.

Suddenly I noticed that the only vacant seat in the class was next to me and apparently, so did she. She quietly and swiftly sat next to me and shivered when her skin accidentally bashed with mine.

'You're skin is so much colder than Emma's.' she whispered to me and I shifted my seat a little further away from her and she looked at the bench, her dark hair covering her face and once again, I couldn't read her mind, unlike everyone else. Freddy Jones was thinking about having hot kinky sex with his girlfriend, Lily Williams, who was always staring and thinking about me and using Fred to get to me and I can't be bothered to read everyone else's. I looked at Mitchie again and she shrunk back further, so I turned my attention back to the board. After hundred of years of learning the same stuff again and again and again, I knew what Dr Williams was going to say about the cranial nerve already, so I decided to turn my attention back to Mitchie, watching the way she wrote and how her blood drew me in; I could feel the venom begin to develop in my glands and I swallowed it immediately. I can't start on human blood after 397 years of vegetarianism! Suddenly I saw Mitchie's schedule in her homework diary.

'Can I see this?' I asked and she nodded. I took it and skimmed through it. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that Biology was the only class I had with her. 'Thanks.' I grumbled and she sighed and looked at me.

'What is your problem Shane? Why are you like this, do you not want any one to like you?' she asked me angrily. I felt my dormant vampire hormones begin to wake.

'Nothing is wrong with me.' I snarled and she obviously picked up on it because the looked of horror, shock and fear passed across her face. Suddenly the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff before racing out of the classroom to meet Emma.

'How was class Shane?' she asked and I looked at her darkly. 'Oh God Shane, your eyes! They're black, we need to get you out of biology, now!' she cried and in a flash of light, well not literally, we were in front of the office. Emma opened the door and after around 5 minutes, she came back out, shaking her head.

'What's wrong? Ems, I can't go back, not after 397 years!'

'I'm sorry Shane, all other classes are full and Biology was what Ian wanted you to do for your millionth A-level.' Emma sighed and I shook her.

'Why didn't you forsee this.'

'I did, but something changed, and this happened. I don't always have to have visions Shane; I do choose when I want them.' Emma snapped at me and as the corridor was empty, she bared her teeth at me. She may have impressive fangs, but mine are much better. Pristine, longer, sharper and more aggressive than hers, not to mention they are a brilliant white colour. Feeling the aggression build up inside me until it was at boiling point, I naturally bared my fangs at her and hissed. She followed my suit.

'Don't talk to me like that Emma, if you were sensible, you would have foreseen this.' I growled and she narrowed her eyes. Both of us had a free period now and the corridors were empty and as the cooking channel was on in the reception and no one would be entering, Mrs James would be fast asleep.

With a roar, Emma leapt forward and attacked me. Just before she could land on top of me, I pushed my feet against her stomach and bowled her straight into the lockers and she hissed in pain, her blue blood seeping through her hair. Suddenly we looked at each other and swallowed.

'Emma, I…'

'No Shane, it was my fault. I triggered the anger in you. I'm sorry.'

'No, I am. There was no way you could have predicted this and I shouldn't have let my hormones take control.'

'Well, lets call it a draw and truce, alright?' Emma said and she wiped the blood away and it immediately dissolved into her skin and we then shook hands and headed towards the library.

At the lunchroom, I bit into an apple and sucked out all of the juice before eating the skin of the apple and after that I was full. Emma had been hunting in her free period and as I left the cafeteria, I bumped into someone again and I knew it was Mitchie by the smell of her blood.

'I'm sorry Shane.' She stammered and I helped her up.

'No biggie, um listen, about biology, I was way out of order and I owe you an apology.' I said quietly and she smiled.

'Apology accepted Shane, hey do you wear contacts?' she asked me suddenly and I guessed that my eyes had changed colour again.

'Um, yeah. When I get annoyed or upset, I usually change them to black to scare people off, but this is my normal colour.' I laughed nervously and Emma laughed.

'Well, we have to go now because the sun is coming out and Ian is making us go on a field trip, as usual.'

'Who's Ian?' Mitchie asked, perching her head on one side.

'Our dad, lets say he adopted us.' Emma told her.

'Yeah, 400 years ago for me.' I mumbled and Mitchie looked at me.

'Did you say something Shane?' she asked and I shook my head.

'Nope, well, I an is gonna be angry at us isn't he. So we'd best get going.' I smiled and I dragged Emma off.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Shane and Emma glide down the hallway. Shane just drew me in, no matter how mysterious and unpredictable he was. Everything about him made me want, no beg to reach out to him and touch him, kiss him and I think I had fallen in love. Yes, I was in love with Shane Gray, the boy who I had met just this morning. But, I could have sworn that he said that Ian had been his adoptive father for 400 years, but that's not possible, it just isn't.

I sighed and walked towards my next class. Maths. I was good at this topic and it's probably my strongest subject, well after bio of course. I looked outside and noticed that the sun was coming out of the clouds and in Forks, there isn't usually much sun, hardly any actually. That's another thing, according to my maths "study buddy", Caitlyn, Shane and Emma always go on a field trip on a sunny day, thus making them miss a lot of school, yet Caitlyn tells me that they are literally super braniacs for their age, know every answer, get straight A's and 100 percent in every piece of work given to them.

'Hey.' Caitlyn whispered, breaking me away from my dream of Shane.

'Hi, what's up?' I whispered back.

'What's up with you and Shane Gray?' she asked and I looked at her. Mr Owen suddenly stood up and left the classroom, saying he needed something and for us to continue our work.

'What are you on about?' I asked, typing on my calculator.

'I saw you guys talking and Mickey and me have seen it a couple of times. Tyler told me you sit next to each other in biology.'

'Look, if you think we're dating, then you're wrong. I don't think he likes me as a friend anyway.'

'A word of advice Mitchie, Shane doesn't like anyone. He doesn't do people, only Emma. He and Emma are like glue and they're never seen apart, well outside of lessons at least. You are probably the first person that has befriended them. Shane has an awful temper, but he s just so hot and mysterious that you just can't be angry at him.' Caitlyn said. Something told me that she had asked him out and he had rejected her.

'Are you telling me to stay away from him?' I asked, raising an eyebrow and she sighed.

'No, just be careful. As handsome as he may seem, there's something different about the Gray's. Like, every girl is attracted to Shane in someway. The same is with Emma, only it's with boys. It is really weird.'

'How old is Emma?'

'I think she's 16.' Caitlyn said and I shrugged. 'Bit, just be on your guard, on the rare occasions Shane passes me, I get this tingling and weird sensation in my head and it's like someone's reading my mind and it really freaks me out.'

'OK, Cait, I'll bare it in mind.' I smiled as Mr Owen re entered the room.

Shane and Emma were absent until the following Wednesday and I was almost glad to see they're faces when they entered.

'Hi Emma.' I said and she looked at me and smiled. For people who had just gone on a weeks fieldtrip with their family, they looked even paler.

'Hi Mitchie.'

'How was the trip?'

'Oh, it was…good.' Emma said, frowning. OK, Caitlyn was completely right, Shane and Emma looked and behaved and sounded different to last week.

'Are you alright?' I asked and I touched her arm which was freezing. I shivered.

'She's fine Mitchie.' Shane said, his lips pursed firmly together and his teeth gritted.

'Sorry for looking out for a friend.'

'Ignore him Mitchie. Ian and Shane had a fight and he's been like his since we came back.'

'I see.'

'Well, I'll see you later. Come on Shane.' Emma then took Shane away with her and I watched them go. The day then passed quickly and before I knew it, I was closing the boot of my car. Suddenly Tyler, Caitlyn's brother (he was also a year older than me), came swerving out of the 2nd section of the car park. He had lost control of the wheel and it was hurtling towards me and I screamed. I literally thought I was going to die, but suddenly Shane was there. He just grabbed me and stopped the van with a single finger. Then he was gone. I covered my face as the van came to a stop, the door inches away from my face.

'Oh my god Mitchie, are you OK?' Caitlyn cried, dashing over from her car.

'Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?'

'Tyler got out of control and his truck stopped just before it rammed into you.'

'Did you see Shane?' I asked suddenly and she cocked her head to the side, looking confused.

'Shane's with Emma, by their Audi TT.' She said and I shook my head. 'You must have hit your head harder than you thought Mitch.' Caitlyn said and suddenly two figures were looming over us.

'Are you OK?' Emma asked me and I looked flamboyantly at Shane, ignoring Emma and Caitlyn completely.

'How did you do it?'

'Do what?' his honey eyes penetrated my own and I growled.

'Did you stop the van?'

'I can't stop a van Mitchie, I'm not superman and if you think that, then you must have a serious concussion. Look, I'll bring you to Ian. He's a doctor in a hospital so…'

'I DON'T NEED TO BE EXAMINED!' I yelled at him and for a moment I could have sworn his canines were sharper, longer and more pointy than an average human's, but I shook off the thought and jumped up. 'Just leave me alone!'

I ran for at least 10 minutes and suddenly Shane was in front of me.

'I really think you should see a doctor Mitchie.' He said and I literally jumped 2 feet in the air.

'Shane, how the _hell_did you get in front of me?'

'I'm a swift runner.' He shrugged and I pushed him away, my fingers catching his cold skin. I shivered out loud and he grinned.

'Is it my skin again Torres?' he asked and I glared at him. Even thought I was desperately in love with Shane, he really annoyed me sometimes. Suddenly he grabbed my arm, his cold fingers wrapping themselves around my upper arm.

'Let go, your freezing.'

'You need to go and see a doctor Mitchie, you have a concussion.'

'Let her go Gray.' A deep voice boomed and both of us looked to our left to see a big boy from the soccer team glare at Shane.

'Why should I, sh's hurt herself and I want to help.' Shane almost hissed at his boy and his cold clutch on me weakened until he had let me go.

'Your family doesn't know kindness, Gray, your just another bloodthirsty leech, like them.' The boy shot at Shane and I watched in awe as Shane just stood up to his full stance and his eyes blackened as he stared at the boy .

'I could say the same about you and your pack, Sanchez.' Shane said and he began to walk away.

'Tonight, the place.' The jock said to Shane but Shane just bared his teeth and left. It was all very off and confusing and I knew that Shane was definitely different to other humans. I turned back to the boy and smiled.

'Um, thanks?' I told him and he laughed.

'No problem, I'm Paul Sanchez by the way.' He shook my hand and I gingerly shook it.

'Mitchie Torres.'

'Will nice to meet you Mitchie, but a piece of advice for you; the Gray family are a very dangerous kind.'

I laughed at his comment. 'Emma is probably the nicest person I know here.'

'She might be nice on the outside, but on the inside she's evil.'

'And what makes you so sure of that?' I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked me dead in the eye.

'I've seen things Mitchie. The Gray's aren't normal Mitchie, and I think you know that too. They're skin is way too cold to touch, Shane's is supposedly like ice and Emma's on the way there. My dad told me that as they get older, their skin gets colder.'

'Then it's a condition they have.'

'Mitchie, listen to me.' Paul stopped and faced me. 'Keep away from the Gray's, because one day they may just turn around and kill you.' Then he left me alone.

That evening I left this bookstore, which was around the back of a small department store, and came face to a sleazy old man with yellow teeth, yellow skin, black greasy hair and leering eyes.

'Heya babe.' He said and he cornered me. I didn't have the guts to scream as I saw he had a gun and a knife. 'A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wondering around at this time of night.' He clicked his teeth and suddenly the screeching of wheels came and I turned to see an silver Audi TT screech into the dark clearing. I was relieved to see Shane get out.

'Leave her be Samson.' He growled and the man looked at Shane and grinned.

'Well if it isn't our little hunter. Back for more blood boy?'

'I don't like blood and you know that you old cat.' He sneered and the man looked at me before turning back to face Shane, who continued to talk. 'Now I would appreciate it if you would leave my girlfriend alone and hit the road.'

'You win this time Gray, but only cause she's your girlfriend.' This Samson guy then walked into the woods.

'Shane, you saved me!' I cried and he looked at me seriously.

'Promise me something Mitchie.'

'Anything.'

'Never go in these woods without me or Emma.' He said and he got in the car and I waited for him to drive off. 'Are you getting in or what?'

I nodded and entered the car; it was freezing inside.

'D-d-do you mind if-f-f we put-t-t on t-t-the heat-t-t-ting?' I stuttered and Shane shook his head. At the same time, we reached for the console and our fingers collided and that's when I needed to ask.

'Shane, why are you so cold and tell me the truth, and how did you know that was happening at that point?'

Shane pulled into a diner and we got out and sat at a table.

'If I tell you the truth, you'll promise me, you won't go looking for trouble.'

'Well, it' dep--.'

'Promise me you won't go looking for trouble.'

'Alright! I promise.'

'I have a gift.'

'Really?'

'I can read minds and I can make people do stuff against their will. I'm a monster, I'm…'


	3. Chapter 3

'Yo! Shane, you and Sanchez have your thing!' Emma cried and I turned around to see her and then back to Mitchie, who had just jumped out of her skin. 'Look Shane, I'll tell Mitchie and you go and settle your differences with Sanchez.'

I nodded at Emma before looking at a shocked Mitchie. 'See ya later girls.' I said and I looked at the young waitress who was eyeing me up and my pupils turned to slits and she walked into the kitchen again.

I arrived at an open meadow and I heard something or someone brush against the leaf of a pine tree. I whirled around and there stood a large grey wolf. His teeth bloodstained and his fur matted; his eyes were fixated on me and he transformed into Paul Sanchez.

'You keep away from Mitchie, Gray.' He threatened and I laughed.

'No way will I leave her in the hands of your filthy family.'

'Don't you dare leave a comment on the house of Sanchez!' Paul growled and suddenly he punched me. I growled as I felt my ice cold blood drip down the side of my face.

'You'll pay for that Sanchez!' I cried and I pounced on him and unfortunately he transformed and pushed me off. After reading his mind, which he didn't know I could do, (: Shane = 1 Sanchez = 0, oh yeah!), I stepped to the left as he lunged at my previous position. Reading his mind gave me the upper hand because I knew what he would be dong next. This carried on for at least 20 minutes when suddenly both of us heard a rustle and me, being the more intelligent and aware, immediately knew it was Mitchie and Emma. I could smell her blood and Emma promised to stay next to her, so she had to be here too.

'It's Mitchie and Emma.' I whispered and Sanchez hissed and ran into the woods, still in wolf form.

I straightened up and composed myself as Emma ad Mitchie stepped out. Emma looked fine, but Mitchie was white and shaking and I knew from instinct that she was petrified and shocked from what she had just observed.

'She knows Shane.' Emma said and Mitchie walked towards me, reaching out and as she approached me, she touched my face and finally, my blood. She looked at her fingers and watched in admiration as the blue liquid turned into a silver raven before fading away.

'Are you afraid?' I asked her suddenly and she looked at me and shook her head.

'No.'

'How are you not afraid of us, of me? You just saw me and S--, that werewolf ripping each other to shreds.'

'I know that it was Paul, I'm not that stupid.' Mitchie told me and I smiled.

'I know that Mitchie.'

'Um, can I see them?' she asked me nervously, 'you know, your teeth?'

'Oh, sure.' I smiled and showed her my long fangs and she shuddered.

'Look, I have to go hunting because I am starving.'

Mitchie immediately put her hands on her throat and Emma and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

'Mitch, Ems doesn't drink human blood unless they are already dead or dying but she does drink animal blood. She's been doing it for 367 years, it takes years of hard work to come off human blood and Ems hasn't really fully come off it, only able to control it.'

'And you?' she asked me.

'It took 3 years of hard work for me to come off blood so for 397 years and I haven't had a drop since that day.' I said proudly and Mitchie smiled. 'But I have to admit, the scent of your blood had me wanting to have you.' I looked at my feet and there was a silence between all three of us.

'Well, I have to go and hunt now, so see ya.' Emma clicked her fingers and in a wisp of black and blue smoke she was gone, leaving us alone.

'Hey, I want to show you something.' I said to Mitchie and held my hand out to her and she took it, her warm skin heating up my own. I lifted her on my back and took off at lightening speed towards the edge of a cliff and she was screaming.

'I'M GOING TO DIE! I'M GONNA FRIGGING DIE!' she yelled and I jumped and we were flying.

'Mitchie, open your eyes.' I whispered and she slowly opened her eyes and squeeled as she saw the forestry below us, thus making her squeeze me harder. 'Open them Mitchie and look harder.' I said and she opened them again and then I took a deep breath and made our visions become one.

'What's happened to my vision? Oh my god, I can see things moving in the forest and there's that Paul Sanchez guy!' she pointed down and our vision zoomed in to see him running in wolf form to his pack. I smiled and zoomed downwards when there was another cliff. I went in circles as I flew and I noticed that Mitchie was no longer screaming with fear, but screaming with joy and excitement.

'FASTER SHANE!' she cried and I grinned and plummeted towards the mountain's tarn and just as we were about to hit the water, I took a shark u-turn and rocketed towards the clouds again and when we were high enough, I slowed down and turned around so Mitchie was now sitting on my chest facing me.

'Shane, that was amazing, it truly was.' She whispered and I tucked her hair, which was now a complete mess and blowing in the wind,

behind her ear and smiled.

'Hey, can I try something on you? Something I've never done before?' I asked shyly and she nodded and I noticed she was now looking at me. 'Wait.' I said and I landed us on a cloud.

'Wow, this is amazing.' She looked around and I leant forward and placed my ear on her chest, feeling and listening her heartbeat.

'That is a truly amazing sound.' I whispered and I then looked at her and we both began to lean in towards one another and before I knew it, she and I were sharing a passionate and slow kiss. Suddenly she deepened it and I pulled away.

'Stop!' I cried and she looked hurt.

'I'm sorry.'

'No, it's not your fault. I thought I was stronger, more resilient to the smell of your blood. I'm a monster and you know it.'

'No you're not. Your kind may be a monster, but you are not and I know that you would never hurt me.' She whispered, her hot breath making me crazy.'

'You're making me crazy Mitchie.' I cried before leaping at her and capturing her lips in a heated kiss and at the same time, both of us plummeting to the ground.

'Shane!' She yelled after a couple of minutes and in a few seconds I made sure that we were safe on the round.

'Let's get you home.' I smiled and at lightening speed, I carried her home.

**I will not be continuing this story until I have received at least 10 reviews,sorry. **


End file.
